Young Justice: Legacy
by thespeedforce4
Summary: As if being a superhero wasn't hard enough already. This story follows the lives of the youngest and brightest heroes of our time. Many of these teens are new to the game, and still need to learn to work as a team, juggle school and their social lives; all while living up to the legacies left to them. Remember: Don't Call Them Sidekicks. ((Lots of OCs Season Three))
1. Chapter 1

Reboot of my original story that went by the same name. I started it, but I wasn't a fan of where it was headed, so I started over :)

* * *

Five photos illuminated on the holographic screen. Six Justice League members sat around a U-shaped table at the Watch Tower. Wonder Woman (Cassandra Sandsmark) at the head, Batman (Richard Grayson) to her right and Red Robin (Tim Drake) to her left. Also seated at the table was the Flash (Bart Allen), Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) and Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes).

Batman had called for a meeting with these particular members based on the sole fact that they used to be a part of a young covert ops team. The same one he led for a few years before it… disbanded.

Under each photo read the names, ages and classification of each person pictured.

The first on the far left was a young boy with floppy ebony black hair. He had a grin on his face and a mask over his eyes.

Robin  
Name: Classified  
Age: Fourteen  
Species: Human  
Mentor: Batman

The next was what appeared to be a school picture for junior year. A young woman with beach waved blonde hair and a closed mouth smile. She had hazel eyes, olive skin and a small amount of makeup decorating her face, not that she needed it.

Wildfire  
Name: Synthia Carlson  
Age: Sixteen  
Species: Meta  
Mentor: Red Inferno

The photo in the middle was of two brunettes with brown eyes, a tall boy and a shorter girl. The two looked alike minus the boy's freckles and the girl's rounder face. The boy had the younger girl in a choke hold and was holding a white camouflage hat just out of the girl's reach.

Superboy  
Name: Kyle Moynihan  
Age: Seventeen  
Species: Meta  
Mentor: Superman

Longshot  
Name: Ashton Moynihan  
Age: Fourteen  
Species: Human  
Mentor: Red Arrow

A boy with a wide grin on his face was next. He also had brown hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a pair of red goggles and his spiked hair was slightly out of place.

Kid Flash  
Name: Chandler Reeves  
Age: Sixteen  
Species: Meta  
Mentor: The Flash

Finally, an African American male with a long, narrow face was pictured on the far right of the screen. He had a mischievous smile on his face, implying that he knew something that no one else did.

Dodger  
Name: Unknown  
Age: Seventeen  
Species: Meta  
Mentor: None

"What is this?" Bart questioned, "Please don't tell me this isn't what I think it is." When the Dark Knight didn't answer him, the young man groaned, "You're joking."

"I don't joke."

"Batman," Cassie started, "do you really think this is a good idea? Starting up the Young Justice program again? Last time-"

"This won't be like last time," Richard barked.

Red Robin visibly tensed, but remained quiet as Cassie shook her head at him. "I know, Dick. But _what if _something like… that happens again?" Wonder Woman chose her words carefully.

"It won't."

Tim gave his older brother a questioning look, "how can you be sure?" He directed his gaze to the other members, "how can any of us be sure that it won't happen again? What about the risks?" He turned to Dick again, "Richard, think about Babs."

"I do." Gotham's caped crusader's voice dripped with venom. "Every second of everyday I think about her. Every day I relive her last. I find myself thinking back to what she gave." Red Robin held Batman's glare. Barely. The room was silent, letting his words sink in, Batman continued. "But, I also think about _why_ she gave. She put our lives before hers." His voice slowly rose, "The sacrifice she and Lagoon Boy made were strictly their decisions. But it was a decision that they may not have made if it wasn't for them being on that Team together. Alone, our sidekicks are strong, but together, they could be so much more." He paused, making eye contact with every member seated at the table ending with Tim. "For weeks I debated this, bringing back the Team. Thinking about what Barbra-Batgirl- would have wanted. I think she'd want this."

The air was still. Blue Beetle was the first to speak, "shall we vote?"

* * *

**I decided to have "restart" on my first Young Justice story. A reboot if you will. I really don't like OCs and having to describe them, so I thought this would be an easy introduction to the characters and if you ever forget what any of them look like, you can come back here, suggesting you continue reading.**

**(Hehe, did anyone catch my subtle attempts to put a little Wonderbird in there?)**

**Like it, Love it Hate it?  
Review :)**

**-Natalie**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I'm going to make a chapter like this one (short and sweet) for every member of the new team. Just little glimpses of what got them to join :)**

* * *

Robin remembered reading about them.

"The Team".

That's what Batman called them. A secret covert ops team of teenagers, meta and otherwise. The original team consisted of the original Robin, Batman; Kid Flash, retired; Artemis, retired; Superboy, Rogue; Kaldur, Atlantis; and Miss Martian, Missing.

The young boy remembered hearing about the Martian's disappearance. Superboy, Conner Kent, went crazy after that. He searched for her night and day, but he never did find her. He had known her his whole life.

The Team grew. After many years of being on a team together, the group eventually disbanded after the mission that resulted in Miss Martian disappearing and the death of both Zatanna Zatara and Lagoon Boy.

Robin was shocked when Batman informed him about starting up the Team again. He was even more shocked when the Dark Knight asked him to _join_.

Needless to say, the Boy Wonder didn't refuse.

* * *

**Like it, Love it, Hate it?  
Let me know in a review!**

**-Natalie  
is awesome**


End file.
